


i am the alpha (right?)

by maraudersourwolf



Series: ps, ps, i have pets here [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopting a dog, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Living Together, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: Liam should have known.Theo would have never gotten just a regular pup for the sake of it.





	i am the alpha (right?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).

> **Tumblr Prompt |** "thiam for sure and uhhhhh dogs? They adopt a dog and have to learn how to train a puppy especially cause it’s eating liams shoes and Theo tells him to just put them away in the shoes cupboard?"
> 
> Changed "dog" for "pup", but I guess that's not a downside here.  
Anyways, I might have taken way more time than expected, but hey, I did it.  
Here are my words.  
Aren't you proud of me?
> 
> **The alternative titles for this fic:**  
\- "shoelaces and bad decisions"  
\- "two murder machines and an alpha"  
\- "another one bites the dust"  
\- "the one where Liam is way too soft for Theo"  

> 
> Not beta'd, not sorry.  
Messy, to say the least.  
Remember, I adore you all.  
Enjoy!

"We are not keeping it," Liam grumbles, shaking his leg as best he can, "This is where I draw the line"

"So you draw the line at getting your shoelaces eaten but not murder, interesting," Theo replies, not even moving a finger to stop the little destruction machine he brought home. 

If only Liam had known. 

Not that he would have stopped Theo from picking the pupper out from the streets; he’s not dumb enough to believe that it would have worked in any way. After all, whatever the chimera wants, he gets it. Liam is sure the Dread Doctors had a pretty hard case of spoiling their abducted experiments more than they should have. Thankfully, lately it is mostly things like one of those ugly and overpriced coffees than murder. Although Liam isn’t exactly sure where the pup fits. 

He was, ashamedly, dumb enough to think the adorable fluff ball the yipped happily at the chimera would match its sweet exterior with its personality. He should have known that there was a reason why Theo felt so drawn to it, since he is pretty on the outside and more than just a little psycho on the inside.

So far, Liam understood one thing: the pup hated him, for some unknown reason.

“That was  _ different _ ,” Liam huffs, because it was. In so many fucking levels that he can’t even begin to name them. Although he can totally see the remarkable resemblance of Theo throwing tantrums of wanting a pack and killing Scott with the pup yapping at him because he peed on the wrong place and then destroying his shoelaces.

“Yeah? How?”

“Well, you didn’t target only me to begin with”

It was a group misery. One that Liam isn’t seeing now, because the pup so far hadn’t touched Theo’s shoes or socks or even peed in the vicinity of the corners where the chimera exist. No. Only on the corners that Liam’s life take place.

Theo smiles fondly, as if the idea of destroying a pack inside out and killing a true alpha was something to remember positively. It is not. Liam  _ knows _ it is not. But Theo has that damn effect of making him go all gooey inside and smile too, even when he knows that the chimera’s thoughts are plagued by murder-y things.

“You can always put your shoes away,” Theo tries to reason after some long moments idealizing the past like the psychopath freak adopter of little monsters he is and that Liam for some unfathomable reason came to love so much.

“No, I can’t. It’s on principle. If I put stuff away because of him, then he’s going to think he owns the house, and guess what? He doesn’t! This is our house, not his. So my shoes go wherever I want them to go and he has to stop chewing on them-- what?”

Theo has that look that says without words that he’s being unreasonable and that he should reevaluate his decisions in life, but Liam has gotten used to it already by years of his mom and Mason using it against his will, so Theo doesn’t even have a chance. 

The chimera sighs, resigned.

“What if I tell you you can choose the name? Would that appease you?”

_ Appease you _ . Like he’s being a complete monster for calling the pup’s shit out. Like he can be easily bought with something as trivial as giving a name to the one thing that’s been making his life miserable for the last couple of days.

Well, not today, Satan.

“You’ve been saying that since you brought it here but keep telling me no each time I say a name”

“Liam, you can’t name a puppy Chompinator”

Liam mimics Theo under his breath, receiving a soft growl for his troubles. From the pup. Theo looks extremely pleased with the results.

“Not if you don’t let me, no,” Liam huffs, frowning down at the pup that wags its tail in the most canny resemblance of a kid sticking their tongue out. Which is what Liam does, because he can.

Theo’s face is completely unamused, but Liam couldn’t care less. The dog keeps sleeping over his clothes, peeing on every corner of the house, crying at all hours of the night and now even eating his shoelaces. He gotta have something. A small win at least.

“It’ll stop soon, he’s just testing the limits because he knows you’re the alpha,” Theo says matter of factly like it’s something everyone would know. Which it isn’t. And it shouldn't be for him either. When did Theo get a dog to have all that trainer knowledge? The Dread Doctors didn’t look exactly like the kind of dog people.

“He knows?,” Liam asks, getting a raised eyebrow as only reply but he’s halfways puffing his chest in pride. “Of course he knows. I am the alpha. Right, Theo? I’m the acting alpha while Scott is gone and the alpha of this house--”

There are sudden lips over his and Liam isn’t sure if it’s because calling himself an alpha turns the chimera on or he’s trying to suffocate him with his mouth, but he can’t complain. Getting a kiss from Theo is always a win, even if it’s supposed to work like a death threat.

“Don’t test the limits,” Theo mutters over his lips, gently slapping his jaw before moving to pick up the pup and go to the backyard. “I’ll teach him not to eat your precious shoelaces”

“Yeah, you better do that or I’ll kick him out”

“Keep telling yourself that, little wolf”

Theo closes the slide door to the backyard behind him right before Liam can flip him off, but it’s not a barrier strong enough to keep Liam from seeing the way the chimera coos down at the pup just to get the tip of his nose nipped. Or to not hear how Theo says to the pup  _ you should not play with the little alpha’s shoelaces, Pupperoni _ , even if it’s said in the lowest whisper ever. Liam can’t even be offended at the fact that Theo already named the pup because there’s that fucking soft smile spreading over the chimera’s lips and Liam’s heart is not strong enough for this. Not at all. He’s sure that Theo knew exactly what he was doing when he brought the puppy home. The chimera of death striking again, this time murdering  _ with a puppy _ . 

Life is so unfair. Scott had it way easier. Claws to the heart and done. But no, here Liam is, having palpitations because Theo decided to melt him inside out and adopt a pup to spoil the shit out of it because every lord of darkness needs a heir.

Who is he kidding, he has no control over this. Alpha or not, Theo wants that pup and not even the inevitable destruction of every one of his shoelaces is going to make Liam kick it out. Because he loves Theo. And because he has a damn heart, what kind of monster kicks a puppy out. But mostly because Theo is out there, carelessly playing around with the pup and looking so goddamn happy that it should be a crime, really.

But it's not like Theo needs to know that. 

Maybe the pup can stay a bit longer. As in indefinitely until the end of times, who knows. He can sacrifice his shoelaces once in a while as long as Theo keep being to unapologetically happy. He's allowed to take decisions so selfishly, right? 

He’s the alpha, after all.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> You can and I definitelly allow you to comment in whichever language you want.  
I swear I know how to use a translator.


End file.
